Multimedia capturing capabilities have become common features in portable devices. Thus, many people tend to record or capture an event, such as a music concert or a sport event, they are attending. During many occasions, there are multiple attendants capturing content from an event, whereby variations in capturing location, view, equipment, etc. result in a plurality of captured versions of the event with a high amount of variety in both the quality and the content of the captured media.
Media remixing is an application where multiple media recordings are combined in order to obtain a media mix that contains some segments selected from the plurality of media recordings. Video remixing, as such, is one of the basic manual video editing applications, for which various software products and services are already available. Furthermore, there exist automatic video remixing or editing systems, which use multiple instances of user-generated or professional recordings to automatically generate a remix that combines content from the available source content. Some automatic video remixing systems depend only on the recorded content, while others are capable of utilizing environmental context data that is recorded together with the video content. The context data may be, for example, sensor data received from a compass, an accelerometer, or a gyroscope, or global positioning system (GPS) location data.
In the existing automatic video remixing services, a remix presentation from an event, such as a music concert or a theatre play, is primarily based on the audio tracks of the source videos. Additionally, camera sensor data and video content analysis may be used for including or excluding wanted or unwanted video sections from a remix.
There is a demand for personalizing the video remix according to the preferences of the users requesting the remix. However, the existing automatic video remixing services offer very limited possibilities for the users to submit preference information, which would be taken into account when automatically creating the video remix.